Urobuchi Gen
, sinh ngày 20 tháng 12 năm 1972 ở Tokyo, Nhật Bản, là một nhà văn hiện đang làm việc cho công ty Visual Novel Nitroplus. Ông đã viết cho một cơ số light novel, visual novel, anime và ông đã làm việc với TYPE-MOON để tạo ra Fate/Zero và là người thiết kế ra Spartacus và Vlad III cho dự án gốc bị hủy của Fate/Apocrypha. Ông còn được người hâm mộ đặt cho biệt danh "Urobutcher" ghép từ tên ông-Urobuchi và chữ butcher vì phong cách hành văn đầy tính mẫu thuẫn và bi kịch. Fate/Zero Trước khi viết Fate/Zero, Urobuchi đã có một giai đoạn khó khăn trong công việc viết lách, vào lúc đó, ông không thể viết tốt như từng trước đây nữa. Ông đặc biết gặp vấn đề trong cách kết thúc truyện. Ông mắc kẹt trong cái khuôn mẫu rằng chỉ có những thứ thật sự sáng tạo mới được xuất hiện trong đầu ông. Ông không tin rằng ông có thể thích ứng (viết tiếp, viết theo hoặc hỗ trợ viết) với một câu chuyện mà ông không tạo mà không cảm thấy không thoải mái. Viết Fate/Zero giúp ông tìm lại niềm vui của việc đơn giản là viết, giúp ông tập trung vào việc viết truyện đơn thuần là để giải trí chứ không đặt quá nhiều áp lực lên bản thân.Interview: Fate/Zero Screenwriter Gen Urobuchi Đa phần việc giám sát là bởi Kinoko Nasu, người chịu trách nhiệm cho các nhân vật và cốt truyện mới. Ông thừa nhận rằng 90% mọi việc đã được chấp thuận ngay lập tức vì ban đầu chúng là ý tưởng của Nasu. Tất cả mọi nhân vật đều được Nasu đặt tên trừ Hisau Maiya, được đề xuất bởi Urobuchi. Cảnh ưa thích của Urobuchi chính là cảnh sống dậy của Gilgamesh sau khi Chén Thánh dính vào ở tập cuối Fate/Zero. Urobuchi muốn dành nhiều trang giấy hơn cho Matou Kariya và Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. Nhưng có lẽ chúng cũng chẳng trở thành cảnh tốt lành nếu ông viết chúng. Những tác phẩm khác Anime * Phantom: The Animation (2004) (OVA, nhà sản xuất, viết kịch bản gốc ) * Blassreiter (2008) (TV anime bởi GONZO, biên kịch cho tập: 10-12, 15-17, 22-23) * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (2009) (chuyển thể TV anime từ visual novel của ông bởi Bee Train. Viết kịch bản cho tập 6, 18, và 25) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2011) * Fate/Zero (2011) (TV anime bởi Ufotable, thiết kế gốc) * Psycho-Pass (2012) * Suisei no Gargantia (2013) (TV Anime bởi Production I.G, thiết kế gốc) * Aldnoah.Zero (2014) (thiết kế gốc) * Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) Visual Novel * Phantom of Inferno (2000) (visual novel bởi Nitro+, biên kịch, minh họa bởi Kimi Yanoguchi) * Vampirdzhija Vjedogonia (2001) (visual novel bởi Nitro+, biên kịch, minh họa bởi Higashiguchi Chuuou) * Kikokugai - The Cyber Slayer (2002) (visual novel bởi Nitro+, biên kịch, minh họa bởiy Higashiguchi Chuuou) * Saya no Uta (2003) (visual novel bởi Nitro+, biên kịch, minh họa bởi Higashiguchi Chuuou) * Jouka no Monshou (2003) (a short “fanfiction” Visual Novel by Gen Urobuchi, illustrated by Higashiguchi Chuuou. It takes place in the world of Equilibrium, which Urobuchi is a fan of) * Zoku Satsuriku no Django (2007) (visual novel bởi Nitro+, biên kịch, minh họa bởi Niθ) Tiểu thuyết * Hakumou no Dendoushi (2004) (tiểu thuyết, minh họa bởi kamiwata) * Fate/zero (2006-2007) (tiểu thuyết, prequel to Fate/stay night, collaboration with TYPE-MOON) * Black Lagoon novels (2008-2011) (tiểu thuyết, minh họa bở Rei Hiroe) * Eisen Flügel (2009) (tiểu thuyết, minh họa bở Higashiguchi Chuuou) * Kin no Hitomi to Tetsu no Ken (2011) (tiểu thuyết, minh họa bở Yun Kouga) Tokusatsu * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) Năng lực Ông viết về nó như một Cố Hữu Kết Giới , }}: giảm độ may mắn của tất cả nhân vật trong truyện của ông xuống một hạng. Nói đơn giản là những nhân vật nào sống thì sẽ sống một cuộc sống đầy đau khổ còn nhân vật nào có khả năng sống thì sẽ chết. Nhưng sức ảnh hưởng của nó bị giảm đi phần nào đó trong Fate/Zero vì "chiều không gian Kinoko" cũng đang tồn tại ở Fuyuki. Nó bị giảm độ ảnh hưởng, khiến cho những ai có thể sống sót sẽ chắc chắn sống, một cách hoàn toàn hợp lý, một điều mà rất hiếm khi xảy ra trong những tác phẩm của Urobuchi. Tham khảo en:Gen Urobuchi Thể_loại:Cộng tác viên TYPE-MOON